Senshi vs. Pokemon!
by Shadarii
Summary: The Sailor Moon gang end up in the Pokemon world.
1. Default Chapter Title

One day, Usagi and company woke up in a strange land. They were having a sleepover at Rei's temple after a long night of studying, so Rei's first thought was that her fires had gotten out of control and they had been teleported somewhere by the spirits of the temple. But where? And who was this woman with the red hair standing over her? "Hello! My name is Nurse Joy!" Rei sat up. "What?"   
"Is she going to be OK, Joy?" Another voice asked. It was from a short boy with black hair. The boy had a weird yellow creature with black ears on his shoulder. When the boy asked the question, the creature said "Pika! Pika!"   
"I think they'll all be fine, Ash."   
"They're already fine!!" A guy with spiky brown hair exclaimed from the corner. "Whoooo!! My name is Brock the Ladykiller, all you fine lookin ladies!"   
"Oh please." Muttered a girl sitting in the chair. "How many girlfriends have you had, Brock?" A large sweatdrop appeared on Brock's forehead. "Oh, ...uhh.....quiet, Misty!!" By this time, Ami had awoken. "Uhm, excuse me! Can you tell me where we are, sir?" She asked Brock, who cleared his throat in a "masculine" gesture. "Pallet Town, home of my man Ash over there! My name's Brock. That's Misty. And who are you?"   
"My name's Ami. These are my friends, Rei, Usagi, Makoto and Minako. We're..not from a round here, obviously." She added, eyeing Ash's yellow friend. Ash caught her stare. "This is Pikachu, my Pokemon."   
"Pokemon? What the (bleep) is a Pokemon?" Makoto asked, clearly worried. Misty looked at her like she was from Jupiter. (she is..). "Uhmm...Pokemon! The little creatures that are our friends and fighters?" Usagi began to wail. "I wanna go hoooooome!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pikachu got annoyed. "Piikaaa....." it said, threateningly. Usagi quit whining just long enough to say, "Awwwwwww what a cute wittle...." before Pikachu let loose a fearful Thundershock. "CHUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Usagi fell backwards, her hair flying everywhere from the electricity. Makoto smirked. "You call that an electrical attack?" Ash yelled, "Hey! You got something better?" Minako began to argue too. "Yeah! We all do! In fact, we challenge you to a battle...cuz you hurt our friend!" She pointed to Usagi who was walking around bumping into things, still in a daze. Misty cooly tossed a Pokeball up and down. "OK. You're on."   
  
****


	2. Default Chapter Title

A few minutes later, Ami, as Sailor Mercury, and Misty stood facing each other over a small pond. "This'll be easy! Starmie! Go!!!!" Misty yelled. Mercury braced herself. The creature sitting in front of her was so defenseless! Or was it? "Starmie! Tackle her!" Mercury was knocked to the ground by the "harmless" foe. Getting up, she nudged it with her toe. She still really didn't want to hurt it. "Misty, isn't there some way to work this out?" She asked as Starmie got up again.   
"No way! Starmie! Swift attack!" This time, Mercury found herself facing an onslaught of little painful stars. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker. Finally, the attack stopped. Mercury stood up. "Look, I don't want to hurt your friend here. You win. Bloody lot here..." She murmered as she left the pedestal. "Mercury! What're you doing??" Yelled Rei. "I'll kick the butts of Misty and her pal there!" Rei leapt onto the pedestal Mercury had been standing on. "Mars Star Power!" She cried and became Sailor Mars. "If you're quite finished?" Asked Misty dryly.   
"Never readier! I'll punish you in the name of Mars, you twit!"   
"Water Gun attack!" A spray of water shot out towards Sailor Mars. Who ducked.   
"Is that your best shot? Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!!" Mars cried, and a wave of fire attacked the star-shaped Pokemon.   
"Bubbleblast!" The fire was exinguished.   
"What????" Cried Mars in disbelief. "Why didn't it..." She was still wondering as Starmie's Tackle knocked her off the pedestal and out of the match. Misty withdrew her Pokemon. "OK. I'm done for now. Ash? Your cue."   
"This will be like taking cheese from an electric rat." Sailor Jupiter faced Ash and Pikachu across a field. Ash smiled grimly. "You first."   
"Don't mind if I do. Sparkling..Wide Pressure!!" As Jupiter took the time to prepare the attack, Pikachu darted forward and knocked her into the pond, which was still pretty near. As soon as Jupiter was soaked, Pikachu did its thing, covering everything in the area with a painful Thunderbolt. Jupiter, who was soaked and therefore more hurt by electricity, was soon out of the running.   
Sailor Venus gritted her teeth. Yes, these little animals were cute, but they sure weren't defenseless. Brock stood in front of her with a weird-looking rock with arms. "Ladies first, sweetie." He said.   
"Who're you calling sweetie? Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She yelled.   
"Love chain? Hmm, sounds sweet! Move it, Geodude!" Brock leapt in the way of Venus' attack, getting wrapped in a chain of glowing yellow hearts. Venus shouted in dismay, "No! It's too powerful! You'll... never mind." She finished as Brock let out a wail and collapsed. "Hey! I won!" Venus muttered as she went to check Brock for major injuries. "He just fainted." Nurse Joy said, as she had been overseeing the battle. "Gotta be the first time a trainer ever fainted in a Pokemon battle!"   
It was Sailor Moon's turn. She faced a stange dinosaur with a plant on it's back. Ash smiled at her. It was clear he had a thing for her. "Uhmm, OK. I better go first. Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Sailor Moon saw the vines lashing out at her and acted quickly. (the other senshi were quivering in the corner, evidently recalling their own deaths...) "Moon..Tiara...Magic!!!!" She cried, just in time to slash the vines. "Bulba!!!!" The enemy cried in pain. "Bulbasaur!! You hurt it!!" Ash yelled, angrily. He ran up to Sailor Moon and delivered her a sharp punch in the head, which knocked her out immediatly. Ash gripped his fist. "Owch! That was my Pokeball-throwing hand!" Sailor Moon was sprawled out on the ground murmering, "Mamo-chan? Ooo...you shouldn'tve...oh yes you should've....what pretty roses...... what pretty colors..." Then Nurse Joy rescued her.   
"Well?? Now what?" Misty yelled impatiently.   
"That remains to be seen. Invited by a new age, we're Sailors Uranus and Neptune." The senshi stood on a cliff over the battleground. "We're here following the Heartsnatchers. Didn't think we'd find YOU here, senshi." Sailor Neptune commented.   
"Heartsnatchers? Here???" Asked Mercury, shocked.   
"Yes. There she is!!!" Eudial jumped out from behind a rock and aimed her Heartsnatching gun at Ash and fired, then she fired at each of the humans (except the senshi). Four Heart Crystals glittered in the skies. One didn't glow at all. "Must be Brock's. Didn't expect him to have a pure heart..." Chuckled Venus. Uranus flew through the air and grabbed all the crystals. "None of these are pure crystals, Neptune! And..I'm not sure what THAT is..." she added, looking at Brock's heart crystal. "We're off!" She cried as Eudial ran in the other direction, leaving the Sailor Senshi alone with the sprawled forms of the humans and four crystals. And a few dazed-looking Pokemon. 

A few days later, with the help of an Alakazam, the Senshi were teleported home. Relaxing in Rei's temple, they looked back on their adventures. "That was just plain weird, when Eudial followed us there." Remarked Rei.   
"Yeah! But at least Ash and Misty were kinder to us when their hearts were returned." Said Ami as she thumbed through a textbook. "All but Brock! I wonder what was eating him!" Minako shrugged, and she stared at the dimly glowing object under the table. "If you ask me, he didn't seem so different."   
"You kept his heart crystal, didn't you, Minako??" Asked Usagi.   
"Uhmm...he won't be needing it!" Minako protested.   
"Why didja take it? Ooo!!! Mina loves Bro-ock!" Usagi teased.   
"Hmm...I thought he looked too much like my ex-boyfriend, Freddie!" Makoto mused.   
"Will you guys shut up so I can study?'' Yelped Ami.   
  
  
****


End file.
